Rain
by DarkArts27
Summary: He’d grown on her, and she found herself fighting that tightness in her chest she felt when he was around, that feeling that somehow made her weak at the knees." BB fluff piece, no spoilers.


**A/N: The song Snap Dragon, by Johnny Green was the inspiration for this fic. No spoilers or episode references. Booth and Brennan already in an established relationship. And no, I don't own the characters; I'll just play around with them for a bit. **

**For Dana.**

*******

_Even though there are_

_leaves on the ground,_

_the smell of your hair makes me_

_feel like summer's around._

_- Snap Dragon, Johnny Green._

Her eyes roamed lazily over the distorted features of the world outside. Tiny droplets of water tracked their way down the glass, leaving blurry trails in their wake. Trees rustled softly and ochreous leaves danced in the gentle breeze. The sun had most likely made its way over the horizon some time ago, but the merciless clouds that had plagued the city for days made it impossible to tell.

A sigh escaped her lips as she marvelled at the simplicity of nature, of how straight forward, how clear cut it all seemed to be.

An arm around her midsection and warm breath on the nape of her neck brought her out of her dazed state. Instinctively she moved her head slightly, allowing him room to nuzzle against her soft, milky skin, enjoying the vibrations his slight chuckle sent through her. His hands ran lightly over her waist before settling on her hips, the fabric of her lily-white camisole bunching beneath his fingertips.

"Morning," he murmured, his stubble caressing her shoulder and collarbone.

"Morning," came her simple reply as she rested her head against his.

A comfortable silence ensued, both content with standing by the sill, watching the rain fall aimlessly from the sky above, and listening to the rattle of the water on the windows. She turned in his arms, staring up at him, intent on meeting his gaze. He caught her eyes, a smile gracing his features at the innocent look on her face; astonished at how a collection of simple facial minutiae could convey so much. She ran her hands over his bare chest, her short nails dragging gently over his musculature, noting every detail to memory.

It seemed not so long ago when life was dramatically different. When her mornings were lonely, the bed cold and empty. He had explained it clinically, in a matter he hoped she would understand and consider.

"_It's not about finding a suitable mate. It's not rational. It's not easy. But it's worth it. We make it worth it."_

He was thankful she could understand it now. Thankful everyday that even if she didn't, she trusted him enough to show her, to teach her, to have her.

They both had important roles, he realised. She, the master of science, and all things analytical. He, the master of life, of sociability, of understanding. Both teachers to each other, two halves of a whole, yin and yang, Scully and Mulder. Booth and Brennan.

It had seemed crazy at first, the idea of anything actually happening between them. Anything not quite platonic, anything that closely resembled the dreams that had haunted him night after night. He could still remember the moment when he finally made her realise what it all was, what it meant.

The step had been taken, he had put himself out there, and he prayed to God that she wouldn't shoot him down like a dog. That moment, one of the scariest in his life, had been worth the deliberation and the agonising wait. That moment, he decided, would stay with him forever.

She was taught about black and white, yes and no, right and wrong. Being a scientist, she relied on that, on the straightforward truth that could be found in everything. People were different though. They were the shade of grey she had avoided for her life's entirety, the drops of rain that tracked their way down the window and blurred the image, blurred the lines. They were the exception to the rule, the anomaly that she could not quite place. She had deemed them impossible to understand.

One simple thing changed. One thing threw her life and sense of reason off its axis. Booth. He had penetrated her steely exterior, adjusting everything he encountered on the way. He'd grown on her, and she found herself fighting that tightness in her chest she felt when he was around, that feeling that somehow made her weak at the knees.

Perhaps waiting was worth it, but she couldn't imagine life any other way. Not now.

She leaned forward slowly, her breath mingling with his own, both just a hairs breadth from each other.

"Thank you," she whispered, the puff of air tickling his lips and cheeks.

"What for?" he questioned.

"Teaching me," she continued, her eyes falling away from his for just a moment.

"Teaching you what, Bones?" he asked, curiosity piqued.

"Everything."

The simple statement, meaningless to most, carried so much weight for him. In that one word, she'd bared her soul, accepted what was happening between them, and allowed herself to relinquish control.

His lips captured hers, and everything else faded to the background. He ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the feel of the silky tendrils, and that peachy scent that reminded him of a summer's day.

The rain continued outside, but inside, with her in his arms, it was pure paradise.

*******

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too bad, if it was, I attribute that to writing it in the ad breaks of Jaws II, and my dodgy, half-assed skills. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. D, I think you've got me in the fluff zone now :P**


End file.
